Because of a boy
by The Great White Emu
Summary: Miroku and Sango both love each other. But what will happen when Miroku finds out he has a son! This story is on hold. sorry i lost they last chapter.
1. The suprise of your life

Miroku and Sango are not mine. Nor are any of the other characters in this story. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Inuyasha where are we?"

"I don't know Shippo but maybe if you would stop asking me that every 5 minutes I could figure it out!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, look I think there is a village ahead."

"What makes you think that?"

" That sign that's what"

"Mokogu"

Miroku's eye's opened really wide.

"What's wrong Miroku, if your eyes get any bigger they will pop out of your head"

"We should go around this village"

"Why? This is a chance to become unlost. Besides, I could use some real food"

Despite Miroku's protests the group entered the village.

"It's Miroku"

"It's the monk!"

People poured out of the houses to get a look.

"Make way, make way"

The village elder came up.

"Holy Miroku, it has been 5 years since you saved us. Now you return and we are yet again grateful. Let there be feasting."

This brought a great cheer from the people.

Quietly the village elder said "and of course you may stay in my house. There is someone waiting for you there with a surprise."

"Miroku why did you not want to come here?" Asked Kagoma on the way to the village elder's house.

They were stuffed from the good food and dead tired from the party. Apparently an evil god had been treating the villagers as slaves. Miroku had driven him off.

"Miroku!" Exclaimed a voice from ahead.

They saw a young woman with a young boy of 5 beside her as they stood in front of the house.

"Daddy!" Yelled the boy and ran forward.


	2. Ohhhhhhhh Boy

Wow I actually got reviews. I AM HAPPY

_**At Shessy's Castle**_

_Shessy: who are you?_

_FTF: I am the Author now say it_

_Shessy: no_

"_Say it"_

"_No"_

_Electrocutes Shesshy_

"_owwwwwwwwww!"_

"_Fear the Fluff does not own Inuyasha Luckily for me... OWWWWWWWWW"_

_Fear the Fluff grins_

"Daddy!"

The young boy ran towards Miroku at full steam. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

Around one hand he had a seal.

Miroku turned red

"Daddy" the boy leapt and Miroku kneeled apone the ground scooping him up.

"Hello little one"

"Daddy look"

The little boy pointed his sealed hand to the air and released the seal.

Out came the wind tunnel. Miroku turned redder, if that was possible and asked the little boy to please close the tunnel.

Yes daddy

The boy sealed his hand and ran to his mother.

Come on mommy come say hi to daddy

The little boy pulled the woman up to Miroku

Miroku rose and they stared at each other for a good minute

Won't you come in lord Miroku? The woman asked

Of course, said Miroku regaining his composure. He put his arm around the girl and they walked to the hut

Kagoma thought Sango was going to explode! She turned redder and redder, hands on her huge boomerang (_anybody know what it is called?)_

This would be interesting she thought

Look I am really sorry that it is so short but I don't have much time. I actually grounded from the computer so I need to go.

ANYONE WITH IDEA'S FOR PLOTS OR NAMES FOR THE BOY AND MOTHER WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED

Now to my reviews 

_Moonlit-night93- Thanks, I hope you like it, any ideas would be great_

_Sonicwind123- wow great pen name, thanks you._

_Ms.L.P.Weasly- hi_


	3. Shippo's pov

Disclaimer

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**_Shippo's pov_**

Shippo awoke when the bag he was sleeping in was tossed to the ground

Owffffff 

"Why did you do that Kagoma?"

"Oh there you are Shippo I forgot you where in there. See there has been a little disruption in the plans."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Well see when we came to the village we kind of found out..."

"We found out that I have a son, Hiroshi." Miroku said entering the hut they where in

"You what! Miroku how could you? What about your vow of chastity?"

"Shippo why don't you go find sango?" Kagoma asked seeing the distressed look on miroku's face

"Oh sure"

_She's probably miles away by now_ Shippo thought. But he left to go find her anyway, maybe he could get her to stay...

* * *

Shippo was surprised to find sango in the village, he was even more suprized to see her laughing as she and another demoned slayer that lives in the village drank tea.

"Oh hi Shippo. Said sango"

"Oh sango I didn't expect to see you hear"

"Shippo I have known Miroku for a long time and I kinda expected something like this would pop up someday."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Shippo knew sango was lieing. Her smile was stressed and her eyes held sadness, but at least she was dealing with it well, well Shippo hoped she was.

* * *

An: srry it is so short im kinda brain dead. I also might be grounded for a bit because I got a d on my progress report. Srry

Aan: does anyone want me to and a little crush between a daugter of a near by demon tribe and Shippo, I already have a great idea for it and it would and a little twist.


	4. of monks and foxes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

An: hehe I think I am physic, I took a quiz on a TV. show I have never seen and I got them all right. And it was like one of those quizzes that there is no way you can get them totally correct unless you have seen the show a bazzioion times. Now that I think about it the same thing happened with an Inuyasha quiz.

* * *

Sango was pissed, she was really pissed

How could he do that?, the dirty monk. She thought

_Flashback_

_Sango I think I love you_

_Sure Miroku you love every woman you lecher._

No Sango I really love you 

_Sango's heart had sung._

_And know this_

Sango shook her head willing the thoughts to leave. She had met up with some other demon slayers. If she could help them slay the demon they were tracking she could join them for good.

"Sango?!"

The voice split through her daydream

"I was telling you about the demons."

"Demons?"

"Yes they are a fox demon tribe."

"Fox demons, aren't they really nice"

"Yes but their food is low and they have started to attack villages for food."

"They eat the villagers?"

"No just kill them and take the food"

"Wow"

"I better keep this quite from Shippo" Sango thought

* * *

Meanwhile Shippo was off playing in a near by field

"Waaaaaaaaaa"

Shippo took of to find the owner of the cry

Lying on the ground was a bleeding hurt fox demon. Above her was a wild cat ready to kill

"Fox fire" yelled Shippo driving off the wild cat.

He quickly ran to the demon

"Are you ok"

He gazed at the girl, she was a fox demon about his age. She had brown eyes and a tail just like his only darker in color.

"Yes thank you"

"You're a fox demon"

"So are you"

"Well yeah"

"Where is your tribe? I know not of any other foxes in the area."

"They all got killed a long time ago"

"Oh, so you are without tribe?"

"Yes but..."

"Oh you can come live with us, we would be glad to give you a home!" The girl exclaimed

She tried to stand up but failed.

"Here I will help you to your den"

"Thank you..."

"Shippo"

"Oh, hi I am Kaikako"

"Nice to meet you. Were is your den?"

"This way"

* * *

2 hours later

"my daughter says you are without tribe little one". Said the leader of the fox demon tribe "you are welcome to live with us"

"oh thank you"

"would you like to stay for dinner"

"no thanks I should really get back to the village"

"ok little one"

"bye"

"Bye oh and little one"

"Yes?"

"It would be best not to mention us to the village"

"Why"

"Just because"

"Ok..."

* * *

An: review responces

Demon-Slayer13thanks for the name ideas

kashisensheythanks for the names

Ms.L.P.Weaslythank you

Tawni I would make the chapters longer IF PEOPLE WOULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.

As for kagome's name opps I have only seen the show

REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE...

I NEED THE FEEDBACK

LOVES

FEAR THE FLUFF


	5. The flashback

It had been two weeks and sango still hadn't spoken to him. Miroku sighed. She sure was mad. Why shouldn't she be? After all…

Flashback

"Shouldn't you be asleep sango?" Miroku came over the hill. Sango spun around from her stargazing.

"what about you dear monk."

"I noticed you walk away and…"

"and?"

"sango does it bother you when I ask other women to bear my children?" sango practicly fell over with shock. "Well Yeah!" she blurted out. "Ohh, alright. Good night lady Sango." Miroku walked away.

Fast forward 2 days

The whole group had been worrie about Miroku. They had passed through a village and not once did he ask a women to bear his child. Miroku had been over gathering more firewood when Sango came up. "oh! Hello sango!" "Miroku… are you okay?" "what do you mean?" "we passed through a village and you didn't ask once if some women would bear your child!" "ahh that. I have decided to focus my attention to one person." Miroku Said staring pointedly at Sango. The in a very unmiroku way he came up and grasped her hands. " I have eyes for only you sango." "ah…" Sango murmered in suprize. Miroku dropped her hands and walked away leaving a flower in her hands.

End flashback

Oh yeah this was exactly what he needed right after that.


End file.
